Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu
Administration :Wenn du Interesse an einem Adminposten hast, kannst du dich über das eMail Formular bei mir melden. Matthias 19:08, 2. Jul 2006 (UTC) Profil Deine Angaben im Profil sind cool gestaltet :-) P.s.: Mach weiter so ;-) --The-dangerous-dave 19:19, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) lol! Danke! Hab ich von dir abgeguckt! Zaibatsu 19:25, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ja, aber du hast es wenigstens nicht NUR abgeguckt sondern abgeguckt und dann verbessert ^^ --The-dangerous-dave 19:26, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) lol! Wenn du meinst... Zaibatsu 19:27, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Bilder Nur so als Info: Grosse Bilder hier in die Wiki zu knallen und zu behaupten, das wäre durch "fair use" gedeckt, ist -sagen wir mal- sehr mutig. "Fair use" gilt nur für "low-resolution" Bilder. --91.102.136.90 15:23, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Sagen wir mal, das wusste ich nicht. Hätte jetzt im Moment auch keine Ahnung, was ich anstelle der Fair Use-Plakette an die Bilder pappen sollte. Seither hat sich auch keiner beschwert über diese Bilder (auch Rockstar hat sich noch nicht gemeldet) Zaibatsu 15:53, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, es handelt sich hauptsächlich um zweidimensionale Screenshots aus einem dreidimensionalen Computerspiel. Es werden ja keine 3D-Modelle aus den Spieldateien hochgeladen. Man kann hier wirklich eher von Illustration als von Urheberrechtsverletzung sprechen. Wenn wir das entsprechend markieren, ist das denke ich kein Problem. Im Text werden ja auch meist verkleinerte Thumbnails verwendet. --Matthias 13:07, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Und was heißt das jetzt konkret für uns? Brauchen wir jetzt eine neue Vorlage? Wüsstest du eine, die wir verwenden könnten? Die deutsche Wikipedia hat ja einige Vorlagen, ich habe aber keine Ahnung, welche passen würde für unseren Fall. Zaibatsu 17:40, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::: In der deutschen Wikipedia ist fair-use nicht erlaubt, daher können wir da auch keine Vorlagen für unseren Fall übernehmen. Ich glaube wir brauchen auch keine neue Vorlage. Bilder mit Quellenangabe und Lizenzbaustein dürften vollkommen ausreichen. Ich wollte nur die Mahnung des IP-Besuchers etwas entkräften. --Matthias 14:53, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::::Alles klar. Zaibatsu 14:57, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Neuer Trailer In Szene 21 wo Nico an einer Graffiti-Wand vorbeit geht... Da ist so ein Typ abgebildet auf der Wand. Den kenn ich doch... Ich komm nur nicht darauf woher... San Andreas Ladebildschirm beim Starten vielleicht oder GTA III ?--91.102.136.90 10:58, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Schau mal hier links der Typhttp://i3.tinypic.com/vrvlmp.jpg --91.102.136.90 11:09, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, danke, hab ich auch schon gesehen. Ist mir zwar erst später aufgefallen beim dritten Mal angucken, aber dafür habe ich beim ersten Mal sehen dieses Motorrad an der Wand entdeckt (gleiche Szene wie deine). Das ist ein Artwork aus GTA: Vice City, das auf dem Cover zu sehen war. Zaibatsu 19:52, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ach ja, das ist übrigens El Burro! Zaibatsu 19:52, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Challenges Ich glaub, es fehlt ein Schwimmwettbewerb (keine Triathlon), den man am Strand von Los Santos im Süd Westen starten kann. Oder? --Grim.fandango 13:38, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Der Schwimmwettbewerb im Südwesten Los Santos heißt Beat the Cock und IST ein Triathlon. Zaibatsu 16:26, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Hab's mit San Fierro verwechselt: Ich schaue immer auf http://gta-action.planet-multiplayer.de/SanAndreas/rennen.php nach, steht noch einer, der in San Fierro startet. Aber ich glaub, das Rennen gibt es nicht. Ist wohl ein Fehler. --Grim.fandango 19:42, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, welches Rennen du meinst, glaube ich nicht, das GTA-Action sich es ausgedacht hat (schließlich sind die Rennen ziemlich detailliert beschrieben und aus den Fingern gesaugt werden die's sich nicht haben). Zaibatsu 19:53, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Such mal nach "Wettschwimmen" auf oben gennanter Seite. Ist eins unter "Triathlon" (=Rupf das Hühnchen 1 & 2). Da steht, das ein Wettschwimmen in San Fierro starten würde. Ich glaube aber mittlerweile, dass das ein Fehler ist, denn die Mini-Map auf der Karte zeigt eher Los Santos, glaube ich. --Grim.fandango 20:33, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ja, da hast du Recht. In San Fierro gibt es keine Beat the Cock-Challenge. Da haben sie Müll geschrieben. Das Bild zeigt ja auch den Santa Maria Beach. Zaibatsu 21:34, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto III Quiz Dieses GTA-Quiz gibt es zum Download auf verschiedenen GTA-Seiten (u.a. gtaplanet.de) und ist Copyright by Tobias Koch. Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was bei Frage 21 hinkommen könnte? Freedom, Bullet und Whippet klappen nicht... *'1.' Aus wie vielen Inseln besteht Liberty City? :A: 3 ("Drei" nimmt er nicht an) *'2.' Und welche Bezeichnungen tragen diese drei Inseln? :A: Portland, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale *'3.' Wie viele versteckte Päckchen gibt es im Spiel? :A: 100 *'4.' Welche Gang ist in Chinatown in Portland anzutreffen? :A: Triaden *'5.' Wer hat bei den Diablos das Sagen? :A: El Burro *'6.' Wie heißt der Supermarkt in Portland? :A: Supa Save! *'7.' Wie viele Schüsse befinden sich in einem vollen Magazin einer Uzi? :A: 25 *'8.' Wie heißt die neue Droge, die man in Liberty City erwerben kann? :A: SPANK *'10.' Welches Auto ist in Bezug auf Beschleunigungsvermögen und Höchstgeschwindigkeit das beste in Liberty City? :A. Banshee *'11.' Wie viele Radiosender gibt es in GTA III (ausgenommen der MP3-Player)? :A: 9 ("Neun" nimmt er nicht an) *'12.' Wie heißt das Segelflugzeug, das man in GTA III fliegen kann? :A: Dodo *'13.' Welche Bezeichnung hat der Panzer in GTA III? :A: Rhino *'14.' Wie heißt die Buslinie in GTA III? :A: Freedom Bus Line *'15.' In welchem der drei Stadtteile befindet sich das Stadion? :A: Staunton Island *'16.' Welches Auto fährt die Mafia? :A: Mafia Sentinel *'17.' Wie nennt sich das Einsatzfahrzeug der SWAT-Teams? :A: Enforcer *'18.' Wie heißt der Club von Luigi? :A: Sex Club Seven *'19.' In welchem Stadtteil lässt sich eine Bombe mit Fernzünder ans Auto montieren? :A: Shoreside Vale *'20.' Unter welcher Telefonnummer erreicht man Eddie, der den Unterschlupf in Portland zur Verfügung stellt? :A: 555 - 8383 *'21.' Wie nennt sich das Reisebusunternehmen in Liberty City? :A: ??? Zaibatsu 21:04, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Taggen Ich bin mir auch unsicher was das Taggen bringt, wollte nur etwas damit herumspielen. Es scheint mir so eine Art Kategoriesierung von Bildausschnitten zu sein. Die Bedienung ist etwas umständlich und an den unteren Rand eines Bildes kann ich gar nicht klicken. --Matthias 13:52, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar. Danke. Zaibatsu 13:57, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich sehe du hast ziemlich viele Vorlagen erstellt, die jedoch nicht das vollständige Potential von MediaWiki Vorlagen ausnutzen. Vorlagen werden immer mit eingebunden und lassen sich auch schachteln (Vorlage in einer Vorlage) zum Beispiel Vorlage:Navigationsleiste in Vorlage:GTA-Serie in Grand Theft Auto 2. Das spart Arbeit, da man bei Änderungen so nicht alles manuell nachtragen muss, sondern dies automatisch mit der Vorlageneinbindung einhergeht. Daneben kann man Vorlagen auch mit mehreren Parametern ausstatten, wie es bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste der Fall ist. Mehr zu dem Thema gibts unter Hilfe:Vorlagen in der Wikipedia. Gruß Matthias 14:26, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Tipps. Aber meiner Meinung nach brauchen nicht alle Vorlagen die Navigationsvorlage. Vorlagen, die sich über zwei Zeilen ausbreiten, haben die Einklappfunktion bitter nötig, während Ein- bzw. Zweizeiler meines Erachtens ruhig dauerhaft aufgeklappt bleiben können (sie stören nicht so, finde ich, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Waffen-Vorlagen, die teilweise riesig sind). Zaibatsu 19:27, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ---- Ist das fair use Gesetz auch jetzt in Deutschland gültig?^^ 84.145.212.215 15:10, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Eine rhetorische Frage deinerseits, vermute ich. Warum werde ich eigentlich immer darauf angesprochen..? Nein, wie du sicherlich selber weißt, gilt Fair Use nicht in Deutschland, ist aber dennoch eine klasse Rechtfertigung, hier Copyright-Bilder einzufügen. Vielleicht bieten die deutschen Schrankenbestimmungen etwas, das das Abbilden solcher Bilddokumente erlaubt? Habe jetzt keine Lust, mir das alles durchzulesen. Zaibatsu 17:58, 21. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Untergeordnete Seite auf Benutzerseite Hallo. In der Wikipedia kann man einen Link auf seiner Benutzerseite kreiren, die den User bei Anklicken auf einer Unterseite führt. Ich würde nämlich gerne ein Archiv erschaffen, damit meine Seite nicht so lang wird. Wenn ich zum Beispiel 250 Seiten bearbeitet und aufgeschrieben habe, möchte ich nur die letzten 50 anzeigen und die anderen 200 in ein Archiv verschieben, dass man durch Anklicken des Links erreichen kann. Geht das und wenn ja, wie? Liebe Grüße und Bitte um Antwort auf meine Diskussionsseite, Montesilvano 22:46, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, hat sich schon erledigt ;) schade, dass ich nach knapp 1 Woche immer noch keine Antwort erhalten habe. --Montesilvano 16:22, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, sorry. Ich weiß, dass ich den Beitrag gelesen habe, aber ich scheine vergessen zu haben, darauf zu antworten (ich hätte eh keine Lösung für das Problem parat gehabt). Kommt hoffentlich nicht wieder vor! Zaibatsu 21:45, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach, ist nicht schlimm :) so habe ich mir selbst geholfen. Außerdem habe ich meine Benutzerseite mal gesäubert, ein Archiv angelegt und Daten aktualisiert. Bald werde ich ausrechnen können, wann unsere spanische Schwester unsere englische überholt haben wird. Liebe Grüße, --Montesilvano 00:31, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Dar du ein Admin bist, wende ich mich mal an dich: Eine zweite Person hat meine Benutzerseite unerlaubt bearbeitet, kann man das rückgänig machen/ herrausfinden wer das war? So macht das hier kein Spaß! Ich binnns 13:37, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab's repariert, wenn du gestattest. Wer das war, kann ich dir sagen: Ein anonymer Benutzer. Ein typischer Fall von Vandalismus. Zaibatsu 13:40, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! Danke Jo. Danke. Hab mich auch schon eingewöhnt. Nur mit dem Freischalten der E-Mail-Adresse hatte ich Probleme, da der Link nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Aber ich habe es schnell hin bekommen. :Das ist gut. Vergiss das Unterschreiben bitte nicht (~~~~). Zaibatsu 15:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ein kleines Problem Hallo Zaibatsu, Mir ist ein kleines Problem aufgefallen. Ich wende mich mal an dich. Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass die Uhr von Grand Theft Auto Wiki falsch läuft? Man sieht es, wenn man etwas bearbeitet und danach unter "Letzte Aktivität" nachschaut. Man merkt, dass die Zeit ca. zwei Stunden zurück geht. Ich wollte nur auf diesen kleinen Fehler hinweisen. Mr. Vice 15:54, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Das liegt an der Zeitzonen-Einstellung UTC, der "'C'oordinated 'U'niversal 'T'ime" (koordinierte Weltzeit). Um mehr darüber zu erfahren, klicke hier. Noch frohes Schaffen! Zaibatsu 18:49, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spam-Arlarm! in: # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # Barbara Schternvart # Miles O'Donovan # Liberty City (III & LCS) # Ballas‎ # Sean Johnson # Frank Tenpenny‎ # Russische Mafia von IP:62.178.143.254 Ich binnns 17:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) weiß nicht wie/ob er es rückganig machen kann! Hab alles rückgängig gemacht. ;) Frechtheit sowas. Der hat die ganze Zeit über eine Page namens GTA Austria oder so geworben. Homie 18:43, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, Ich binnns. Homie hat den Spam netterweise wieder rückgängig gemacht. Ich werde die IP sperren. Zaibatsu 18:47, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Guck dir bitte mal den SWAT-Transporter (SA) Artikel an. Da wurde dran rumgefuscht. Können eigentlich nur Admins alte Versionen wiederherstellen? Ich binnns 12:38, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC)